


Michael Mell is a Pining Boy

by dragonpotter



Series: Michael deserves a hug [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Michael Has a Squip, Angst, I'm not writing fluff this time, I've had this series planned for a while, M/M, Unrequited Love, but seriously someone help Michael, but that site kinda scares me, michael gets a squip, originally it was going to fanfiction.net, poor boy is lonely, poor boy needs love, post-bathroom, this is my first work on here btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Before he could comprehend what he decided, he found himself behind the Payless. Before he could think about where his money was going, he saw all of his high school savings go down the drain. Before he could decide to change his mind, Michael opened a bottle of Mountain Dew, and chugged. If Jeremy could try to get Christine's attention, Michael was starting to think he could do the same for Jeremy.Michael immediately started to wonder if he'd regret his plans.





	Michael Mell is a Pining Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! I'm Dragon, as some of my internet friends call me. I'm a musical obsessed, cartoon watching, horror movie enjoying derp of a person who spends too much time reading fanfiction and being not straight. Enjoy this...thing...I made if you want, I'm not even sure how I feel about it. Constructive critique welcome! 
> 
> Please note, all italics with no quotation marks will represent the SQUIP.

"Get out of my way...loser,"

 

It had been a week since Jeremy shoved Michael away and uttered those words at the party. Those words kept looping in his head. _"Loser, loser, loser,"_

Michael was more hurt by it then anyone would have guessed. It already hurt his best friend, practically his only friend, of twelve years no longer wanted anything to do with him. But Michael found it hurt more due to one single fact.

 

_Michael Mell was in love with Jeremy Heere._

Michael knew he didn't dislike Jeremy. It was the damn computer that changed him. Jeremy would come around eventually. He would impress Christine and they'd start hanging out again.

 

Another week passed. Jeremy never came back around. Michael knew he was being brash, but he was getting desperate. Before he could comprehend what he decided, he found himself behind the Payless. Before he could think about where his money was going, he saw all of his high school savings go down the drain. Before he could decide to change his mind, Michael opened a bottle of Mountain Dew, and chugged. If Jeremy could try to get Christine's attention, Michael was starting to think he could do the same for Jeremy. 

Michael immediately started to wonder if he'd regret his plans.

 

_Target male inaccessible._

Michael felt searing pain run through his veins. ' _So this is what Jeremy had been screaming about...'_ Michael thought.

_Calibration in progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort._

_"'_ Mild my ass..." Michael muttered

_Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated. Discomfort level may increase._

Oddly enough to Michael, it didn't. He remembered hearing Jeremy's screams of pain when he had been looking for him.

_Michael Mell, welcome to your super quantum intel unit processer. Your SQUIP._

 

 

 

Michael stared at the blue silhouette looking down at him. It looked like...

"Jeremy?"

_According to the information I've collected, it appears that your friend is the person you'd listen to the most. I have to take this form to ensure you'll listen when I have something to help you get his attention. That is your goal, after all._

"You'll really help?"

_I promise I'll be doing my best._

Michael hoped he could believe this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell this took an hour to write and half of it was editing. 
> 
> There's more to come! I have an entire series planned. Again, criticism is accepted, but please but constructive. I'm still figuring out how to use this site.


End file.
